


Don't Test Me

by Pmoriee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: * It's Khan/Sulu and Sulu/Kirk.* I write for request.* Sulu is so ambitious yellow shirt!





	

Universe cannot be seen when we are lied down. Well, when we try to see them in whole. Even in 23rd century, architecture is designed to embrace the sky to provide against space attack, and even planets are filled with repair facilities, which supervise water supplies and electricity, and military defense systems like Shield. When guiding space scoops we shoot the hologram images to Shield’s barriers, and is this making our looking distance further as we are getting closer to the universe? Like old poets’ sayings, Sulu does not think it is that bad. Frankly, it is not bad but rather ordinary. Leaning against comfortably on the seat, look at the universe diagonally left. Even now, it is almost a great fortune to look at this enormous territory as an Earthman. Since young age, showing the superior ability in balancing and mathematics led him to this career even before knowing Starfleet. However, having deeper knowledge about here made him more passionate about his career. Sulu often made a elaboration about a reason even though he was not that familiar with it, but his dream was rather a utopia than rational. Unfortunately, practical condition was also difficult to achieve. As always since he came to Starfleet, the last position was occupied by ‘hero-blooded’ Caucasian James Tiberius Kirk and Vulcan noble’s Spock.  
An Asian, and gay. Even he himself thought current situation cannot be better, comforting himself. However, he went to exercise when he had those kinds of thoughts (Physical labor was the best solution for miscellaneous thoughts). Sulu thought when he was working out with athletic apparatuses of several tenth kilograms. My universe is not enough.   
The only seat that can see the universe in the whole is seat of captain. Everyone starts in somewhere inefficient and needs to move eyes and bodies to see the whole. Sulu and Chekov were seating at the seat nearest to the captain’s, so knew the inefficiency of the screen the best. The sight of captain’s seat was filled with simulation, and the sense of distance was filled with calculations shown on display. When going out with Enterprise and experiencing various incidents, what Sulu found out was the limit of the sight, not his ability. Even the time he experienced a terror of death dried Sulu’s desire.   
Sulu gazed at the closed ceiling, then stood up slowly. His ceiling was a economical reason than his taste. He was living in Starfleet dormitory. He took out a leather jacket from a simple wardrobe, then headed to parking lot.  
He was getting a lot of attention, and I can even say he was Starfleet, or the Earth. He will be disappointed if I wasn’t scared of him, because he was a criminal who carried out a terror attack against the Earth. But Khan killed Marcus and surrendered- nobody know why he did this. Also he was claiming that it was not a terror against the Earth but a personal revenge, and this was accepted at trial. Only Khan was sentenced, and will be sent to prison planet soon. But he appealed for something, saying that he was the one who saved Enterprise- freedom, before he was sent to prison planet. Indeed, he achieved it by using an explosive chip at inside. His gambling was indeed hard to understand, before he starts to move.  
“Here you are’  
Khan’s apartment’s walls are surrounded by windows. Even it was blocked by skyscrapers and holograms that flood on the screen, Sulu still loves the night-view of the city.  
“Aren’t you nervous?’  
“Not particularly”  
“Just think you are visiting him to give a vow, as he is the captain we see everyday.’  
Khan set the portable hologram afloat.  
“Captain Kirk will come, definitely. I also prepared all the tools.”  
“I can do that by myself’   
He looked back, saw Sulu and giggled. Sulu was already pulling the pants on the bed.  
“Antsy?”  
“How about you?”  
Khan turned off the hologram and put it down swiftly. Then took off the clothes and approached to the bed.  
“I always can satisfy you.”  
It was true. Sulu could come here with Khan because of Khan’s positive curiosity about sex. What if drilled with that power endlessly? The answer is, ecstasy. He embraced Sulu with a power that can raise 2 men at once, trying various postures. Stout thigh and thick penis never took a break. Once he plays, he pushes so hard that makes Sulu almost feel like electrified. Even though it was not delicate, as Sulu never experienced this kind of power, he hugged Khan until his skin reddened and bruised. But when having sex with him, Sulu needed to hear his whisper, too. Sweet body, gentle voice. Even though it was definitely a gamble, it was very addictive to have someone understanding and supporting the difficulty of mine. Sex with him was a well-built 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Khan hugged Sulu and smoothly massaged his waist.  
“Sulu, I have to admit it.”  
“Ha…Don’t need your recognition, I am great.”  
“Gees, I love your humor.”  
They did not have time for kisses or caresses. They had same goal, so only concentrated on it. With the gel prepared, cold fingers entered into Sulu’s small ass.   
“Ah-“  
2 fingers penetrated in and shook without a hitch. Sulu took a breath, grabbing Khan’s hard shoulder. A bundle of gel again penetrated deep. Before doing with Sulu, Khan never had a notion of sex. What he knew was copulation to survive. Sulu taught him everything, from one to ten. After mitigating the hole, Khan grabbed the bottom hard and massaged.   
“Mr. Sulu?”  
Khan was impatient today. But Sulu could understand. It was the day before his plan being accomplished, so he would have been enthusiastic with instinct of slaughter. With a short wait, Sulu nodded. After approval, he never hesitated. Like a snake, his penis burrowed into the hole, covering the waist and legs. Even though Sulu’s body was floating a little, Sulu cannot feel the inconvenience. This made Sulu smirk. As the hole gobbled Khan’s penis, Khan started to move his waist. Sulu bent back his head.   
“Ah, ah!”  
“Ha, ah…”  
Once deciding the position, Khan entered deeper. High toned groan never stopped. Sulu grabbed the blanket then hit Khan’s back hard, but Khan did not bother. He just moved his waist back and forth. As Khan knew the spot skillfully, the climax almost came and Sulu moved his hand down. But it was moved up again by the enormous power.   
“Wh, Ah, hah, what.”  
“As it is the last time, I will make it unforgettable.  
Then Sulu’s another hand was confined by the big hand of Khan. Even though one hand was free, Sulu was in a rapture to get it out. Sulu shook his head, struggled and panted.   
“Ah, hah, Ah, faster, faster!”  
“Huh, Ha, as your command, Captain.”  
As the word ‘captain’ was whispered to Sulu’s ear, it almost made his heartbeat to stop. From the waist, it almost made the whole body seem like electrified, and Sulu kicked the blanket. But Khan did not stop, pulled Sulu’s waist with his hands. Khan’s utterly large penis was still shaking inside Sulu. Sulu did not want to make scratch on Khan’s body, so he did not make any moan. Sulu panted for a while, and opened his eyes by the feeling of stroking the forehead.   
“What are you doing?”  
“I heard that Earthmen spend resonance like this.”  
“I’ve never told it to you.”  
Sulu removed Khan’s hand away and wiped out the sweats. Khan stood up and wore gown.   
“Do not work too hard, as we have a plot.”  
“……”  
“But you can call me if you need.”  
He took his hologram and disappeared into the room in front of the living room. Sulu sighed, looking at a whole different view of twinkling sky from his room.

  
*

  
I believe the reason Enterprise has a perfect teamwork is that after getting off the ship; crews do not contact each other. They strictly treat each other as work colleagues. When seeing each other in the universe everyday, it is hard to hide personal lives but do not ask it first. That little preciousness made people fight together, as a result survived. Conversely, there are people like Khan who exploit these loopholes. Kirk is smart, so if he sees Sulu in this apartment, he will understand the situation. It was Khan who lured Kirk to this apartment and prepared the evidence inside the room, he has obvious alibi. However, someone who attacked Kirk is the one who was allured by Khan. Like this, Khan arises the confusion, Sulu becomes captain. Khan and Sulu. Kirk, who could not have expected these, will express what kind of emotion? Will he be despair when betrayed by someone he trusts, or will he be furious? Or will he calmly fire the gun? Khan seems to thinks Kirk will be furious, and wants Kirk to be like that. But Sulu was little bit different. Actually, he is ready to be treated like Khan when he faces the truth (Khan complained saying that Sulu still loves captain)”  
Sulu looked around. The apartment was located near the construction site, without any window. It was directly opposite to Khan’s apartment. Sulu fiercely gripped tranquilizer gun. Kirk definitely has better battle skill than Sulu, so there is only one opportunity. The promised time has arrived but it was still serene- Sulu knew it was the time for him. He hided the gun and quietly stood at the living room. The door opened smoothly.   
“Sulu…?”   
“Good evening, Captain.”  
Sapphire colored large eyes shook hard. Released from combat readiness, he wiped his hair, cleared throat and tired to understand the situation. But after a short moment his fast brain made him to aim the gun.   
“What are you doing here, Sulu?”  
“I believe you already know it.”  
“Wrong. The only thing I know is you in front of me.”  
“You are saying like Spock commander. You two are resembling each other.”  
His thick eyebrows frowned. He bit his lips and aimed the gun, but he was not aiming at the vital point.   
“What kind of reason do you want?”  
“Did Khan made a threat to you?”  
Sulu shook his head. He rapidly aimed the gun at Kirk’s heart. Kirk seemed to be flustered, but Kirk did not withdraw.   
“No.”  
“Mr. Sulu, calm down. This is what he wants.”  
“And I also want it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The position of captain.”  
Sulu’s words should have shocked Kirk- he withdrew the gun with precipitous face.   
“If that, that is what you want, you can say-“  
“Then can I be the captain?”  
Sulu approached. Kirk looked at him and his tranquilizer gun with shaking eyes.   
“You also like it.”  
“…Yes”  
“And there will be another substitute behind the papers.”  
Suddenly, Kirk collapsed. Sulu alerted and aimed the gun.   
“If I die, will everything be perfect?”  
“For now, yes.”  
“You can control Khan, right?”  
“What do you mean by ‘control’…”  
Sulu raised his head, faced clear eyes of Kirk’s. Sulu was heard of that Kirk has power to make someone to tell the truth, but it was first time for Sulu to experience it. Sulu swallowed.   
“I want to ask something for the last time. Will you allow it?”  
“What is it?”  
“Why are you having sex with Khan?”  
Without time to be angry, a immense power kicked his leg and made Sulu to fall down. Before falling down, Sulu stood up and aimed the gun at the door, but Kirk wasn’t there. Kirk attacked from the bottom. The razor bounced at the ceiling. Kirk was hit at his stomach but did not retreat. Actually, he grabbed Sulu’s waist and pushed him against the wall. As it was hard to breath, Sulu could not aim at Kirk. Sulu hit Kirk at his neck, but Kirk pushed Sulu hard at the wall then threw Sulu to the ground. At the moment Kirk let Sulu go, Sulu aimed the gun again at Kirk.  
“I, I will shoot you”  
But Kirk was complacent.   
“Go ahead.”  
Sulu pulled the trigger. It hit Kirk’s arm and made him scream in pain, but Kirk did not stop smashing with his fist. Kirk’s fist hit Sulu, and made Sulu to drop the gun. Kirk sat on Sulu’s body, suppressing Sulu with his leg and grabbed Sulu’s arm. Sulu gazed at him.   
“Fuck, Bones will be angry again.”  
“How did you know?”  
Kirk seemed to be unpleasant, hesitated to answer.   
“Hey, Sulu, do you know what happens if someone meets Khan?”  
“I am not sure.”  
“Trace disappears.”  
Sulu seemed to be baffled. Kirk gripped Sulu’s neck and shook it lightly.   
“The odor disappears. Bones told me.”  
For a short moment Sulu tried to sniff at his shirt, but it seemed to be ridiculous, so he stopped. Kirk looked at Sulu with stunned emotion, then he opened his mouth again.   
“Now, it’s your turn to answer.”  
Sulu knew the question. Sulu was exhausted so he sighed.   
“Because I like it.”  
“Really?”  
“Sex with Khan, I like it. It is blissful.”  
Kirk frowned, shook his head and crossed his arms, then suddenly leaned to Sulu’s face.   
“Mr. Sulu.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“I have something to suggest.”  
But Sulu knew that Kirk’s face wasn’t that different from usual naïve face.   
“Do you know what happens if this is revealed?”  
“I am determined to take the responsibility.”  
Actaully, Sulu will make it to Khan’s responsibility, but did not want to tell him these indecent things.   
“I will not reveal this to anyone.”  
“Instead, there will be no position of captain left for me.”  
Kirk stood up, cleared throat with his hand covering his mouth. Then he angrily opened his mouth.  
“I’ve never seen this kind of shameless criminal!”  
“You’ve never seen this kind of competent criminal, too.”  
He laughed broadly, and took off crumpled jacket.  
“And that relationship with Khan…”  
Sulu, who was under Kirk, looked up, and Kirk was with the face that Sulu had never seen. He was hesitant, and stunned by the betrayal, but the biggest emotion that he expressed was expectation.   
“It’s nothing that special.”  
“How can you be so sure? You’ve never slept with him.”  
“There’s something called experience.”  
Saying that, Kirk smiled awkwardly.   
“Khan told me something before, about the responsibility of the captain.”  
“So, you have physical responsibility?”  
“There’s nothing bad for you.”  
“It’s bad if give up the position of captain and cannot be satisfied.”  
“You don’t need to worry about that.”  
Kirk gripped thigh and leg stronger. Sulu finally understood Kirk’s real intention. Ah, he meant ‘this’. The captain was still looking down at Sulu.   
“I’ve never heard of that kind of word.”

  
*

  
Sulu sneaked at Kirk while taking off his clothes. He was using only one arm, struggling to take off underwear and socks at once.   
“Are you okay if you do not bind me?”  
“You will not try once more, will you?”  
He warned that there will be no second chance, like a joke. Sulu did not sure whether he was tenderhearted or he was strict. But he knew that if he trys once more, Kirk will shoot him without hesitation. Sulu, naked, climbed up to Kirk’s bed. Kirk was lying down on the bed like if he was in his house.   
“What should we do now?”  
“What do you want to do?”  
When Kirk try to sit up straight, Sulu helped it. Kirk held Sulu’s hand, the distance shortened. His bright smile shined.   
“Let’s kiss first.”  
Gentle lips approached. Like a dog, Kirk swallowed Sulu’s thin lips, licked it and pushed in his tongue beside teeth. Sulu slowly opened his mouth, accepting him. Tongue swallowed, as if it was going to gobble up everything, smoothly stroke ceiling to tongue. Following him, Sulu was left with semi-consciousness. Kirk lastly kissed Sulu’s cheek with a chu- sound. Then he pulled Sulu’s neck, lying down onto bed. He whispered.   
“Until we feel like we love each other.”  
He pondered for a while, then started with wiping Kirk’s forehead, then kissing his cheek. Sulu continued, gently and preciously, as if he was making a map. His cheek, ear conch, neck, clavicle and heart. He stroke and touched soft chest of Kirk’s. Sulu also leaned on Kirk’s chest, touching his nipples. Licking his nipples, Sulu thought of Kirk’s paralyzed arm. Kirk was bit surprised when his arm was raised, but looking at Sulu’s eyes, he laid down again. When Sulu licked every one of fingers of Kirk, Kirk burst out laughter, gazing at Sulu. Tracing on back of his hand, Sulu went up to elbow. Touching with his lips were the only way of showing affection to Sulu (As Sulu did not have medical knowledge, Sulu could not advance more). Sulu licked Kirk’s shoulder like a dog, as Kirk did to him. Kirk laughed, but he did not make an approval. Sulu went down to his legs. Even though his penis was quite big, as a person who saw Khan’s, it looked quite ordinary. Sulu skillfully swallowed it, and Kirk complained.   
“It’s not that small, and it quite hurts my pride.”  
Sulu snorted, and moved his tongue. Finally Kirk shut his mouth and accepted Sulu’s fellatio. Sulu pulled out, then embraced it deeply. He stroke the column then suddenly swallowed the edge. With his hand shaking the column, he softly licked the eggs. From there, he again went up to column, then suddenly Kirk grabbed his shoulder.   
“Hah, it’s enough.”  
“Then I will prepare.”  
“You don’t have any sense of mood.”  
Kirk looked around, but he seemed to be not that aware of something. With sigh, Kirk opened his legs.   
“I guess there’s not condom.”  
“When did you get the test?”  
“A month ago.”  
“I’m three months ago.”  
After answering back, Sulu’s hand approached to Kirk’s hole. Sulu put his fingers into the clean hole of Kirk’s and widened it. Then bent down to kiss Kirk’s hole. Kirk’s reaction was explicit. When it was wet a bit, Kirk’s face was reddened. When smoothing the hole, Kirk was candid and expressed everything. After a short moment, Kirk’s hand came down and touched Sulu’s arm. Sulu positioned himself between Kirk’s legs, with Kirk’s hole still bit stiff. Messy blonde hair, blushed cheek, murky sapphire colored eye under dim light of the room, and wet lips. He looked up Sulu with the face that should never be faced. Sulu stroke the face of his, then suddenly started pushing in.   
“Ah!”  
It almost seemed to break his, but Sulu entered. Sulu massaged waist and bottom using both hands, and Kirk breathed deeply. Sulu slowly moved his hand, looked deeply at Kirk’s eyes.   
“James.T.Kirk”  
He grabbed his penis again. Kirk’s breath was quite.  
“There’s nothing such as ‘abandoning’ to me.”  
“Ha, I know, but, ah, there will be no more playing with criminal.”  
“Do not test me.”  
Sulu grabbed and pushed in bluntly.”  
“Ah, ha, but I am the captain…”  
“If you test me, the one who loses is you.”  
“Yes… let us see…”  
Kirk put his hand on Sulu’s shoulder, smirking. Sulu answered with smile. Remembering Khan’s move, he posed like a beast and pushed in deeper and harder. Groans of two were amplified in the room. When the position was collapsed, Sulu posed again and pushed more. Even the penis was about to break, even the thigh was almost paralyzed, Sulu concentrated on Kirk, blissful in front of him. Kirk pulled Sulu’s hand. Sulu made Kirk to lay down sidewise and shook his waist. Another hand stroke Kirk’s straight penis.   
“Ah, hah, ah!”  
When the column was shook, Kirk’s tone went higher. Soon, white colored semen splattered, Sulu released Kirk’s hand and moved his waist faster. Kirk’s ass tightened, and his body bent.  
“Hah, ah, ha, ah…”  
Body was still shaking, but the speed was great. He was struggling but he accepted them all. Sulu also ejaculated inside Kirk’s hot inside. Struggling to move his leg, finding the bathroom, Sulu heard a dull sound.  
“Come here.”  
Kirk was knocking beside him. Sulu almost collapsed. A light laughter was whispered to his ears.   
“You were not a bluffer.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It was good”  
“……”  
“You are not honest.”  
Kirk was giggling, wiping his sweated hairs, then he opened his mouth again as if he was saying good night.  
“What should I do to Khan?”  
“…I will follow your order.”  
“You know that I’m not meaning that.”  
“……”  
When Sulu looked at Kirk, his eyes were already looking at Sulu. Sulu did not avoided it.  
“If I were you, I would have made the same decision.”  
“Okay.”  
Kirk smiled mysteriously by Sulu’s answer, and gazed at closed ceiling again.

  
*

  
Khan had a chip that has viruses that paralyzes nerves, not exploding. One of its trigger was given to Kirk, and he pushed the button in the room that Sulu was in on that night. Khan, realizing the failure, became frozen. But Kirk said Khan would have never expected success (As he never believes anything). Sulu was settled as he went to investigate Khan’s plot with Kirk. Spock doubted logically, and even Bones was considering it as weird, but Kirk’s bold-facedness solved the problem.  
After that, they had not met for a while, so Sulu believed it was the end. Before he got this text tonight.

  
Mr. Sulu, are you ready to pass the test tonight? 


End file.
